


Image Problems

by MTMM



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Brief Melissa, Brief Zach, kind of funny, theres some angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTMM/pseuds/MTMM
Summary: Milo and Bradley switch bodies. From laneypenn's idea on tumblr One long ass once shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a Tumblr's (laneypenn) series of comics. 
> 
> This is one long ass one shot.

“Alright students, we’re going to start a new group project. We will be working in groups of two. You and your teammate will be selecting an object that runs on electricity, and reverse engineering it.” 

Milo looked between Melissa and Zach. 

“I will be assigning the groups,” the teacher continued, “you won't have any class time to work on this, and it is due by the end of the day Tuesday. Five days should be enough for you all, as long as no one picks anything overly complicated.” She picked up a clipboard off her desk and began assigning pairs, “Mort and Amanda, Joanie and Ryan, Milo and Bradley-” 

A loud “What!?” interrupted her. Bradley had sprung to his feet, causing all attention to fall on him, “you can’t be serious!” He cried. 

“If anyone has a problem with their partner see me after class. Now where was I,” she looked back at her list and began reading off the names. 

Bradley scowled in Milos direction as she read off the rest of the names. Milo glanced back at him occasionally, his face bending with slight disappointment, but mostly concern. 

After class Bradley grabbed Milo as he tried to leave with his friends and dragged him over to the teacher, “uh, I-I’ll meet you guys at the bus stop,” Milo called, as he was hauled away. 

“Milo and I are going to need new partners,” Bradley announced to the teacher, “I propose we switch with Melissa and Zach. I’ll work with Melissa. Milo can work with Zach.” 

The teacher shook her head, “sorry Bradley, but at this point all partners are final. Unless you can drag Zach and Melissa in here and have them agree to switch partners, it’s not going to happen.” 

Bradley stiffened, “would you excuse us for a second?” He grabbed Milos hand and began running.

“where are we going?” Asked Milo, trying his hardest to keep up with Bradley as he was being dragged. 

“You heard her, we need to get Zach and Melissa.” 

“Why do I have to come?” 

“They're your friends.” 

“They’re kind of your friends too ya know.”

The two reached the bus stop in record time, but the bus had already taken off. 

“You've got to be kidding me!” Bradley called, “since when did the bus leave this early?” After a second Bradley scowled, turning to Milo, “you did this,” he said, pointing an accusatory finger. 

Milo just smiled, “maybe she’ll let us switch tomorrow.” He proposed, “and if not I'm sure everything will turn out okay, we can get the project done in one day then you won't have to deal with me for the rest of the weekend.” 

Bradley thought for a moment, “I suppose that’ll work.” 

“Great. See you tomorrow Bradley” with that Milo walked away. 

\----------

The next day Milo found himself sitting alone at his physics table. Melissa eventually filled in the empty seat, as it appeared as though Zach was not going to show up, “Where’s Zach?” she inquired, sitting down. 

Milo shrugged, “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him all day. I thought he was just late.”

“Looks like I’m out a partner for a day, then.”

“That’s okay, she said we wouldn’t get time to work on our projects in class anyways.” 

Before Melissa could reply Bradley walked over, “Melissa,” he greeted, passing entirely over Milo, “Would you be willing to be my partner for the science project. On account if Zach would be willing to switch as well,”

“Sure Bradley,” Melissa agreed, “But I can’t really speak for Zach. Looks like he’s out for the day.”

Bradley stiffened, his excitement dwindling to nothing, “He’s not here?”

“Yeah, he’s probably just sick or something. But I’m sure he has no problem working with Milo.”

Milo joined the conversation, “I’m sure she’ll let us switch without him,”

The three approached the teacher after class. 

She shook her head at the proposal, “I’m sorry, but, unless everyone is here I can’t give you permission to switch. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“But we have most of them!” Bradley argued, “Please!” he begged, “We can text him! Or better yet, we can call him!”

“Bradley,” the teacher said sternly, “You know the rules. You’re just going to have to face them.” 

After a moment Bradley slumped in defeat. He walked out of the classroom with Melissa and Milo following close behind. Milo eventually caught up with him, “This just means we’ll have to resort to plan 2. You won’t have to deal with me for long.”

“I don’t want to deal with you at all,” Bradley snapped. 

Melissa cut on, “Oh, quit being such a big baby,” she said, walking on the other side of Bradley, “Just take a day, do the project, and you’ll be done. I’m sure you can handle that. How much could really happen over the course of a couple hours?”

“Enough I’m sure,” Bradley huffed. He let out a defeated sigh, “Fine,” he said, looking to Milo, “But we’re doing it at my house. I don’t even want to see the pile of rubble you probably call home.”

Milo and Melissa stopped, letting Bradley walk ahead of them. Before he got too far he turned back. He gave Milo an address and a time, and a warning to be there on time. 

“No problem” Milo assured cheerfully, “See you tomorrow,” he called, waving Bradley goodbye. After he was gone Melissa proposed they go visit Zach. 

“Sure,” Milo agreed, “But do you think his parents will let us?”

“I don’t know, I guess we’ll find out.” 

\----------

The next morning Milo was dropped off at Bradley’s. His mother wished him a nice day before rushing off.

Milo approached the door. He stopped short in front of it and hesitated to ring the doorbell. He looked around for a moment, cautious. 

This was his first time at someone's house who wasn't a close relative or a close friend. He was nervous. Bradley already didn't like him very much. He didn't want to make things worse. 

After almost two minutes Milo knocked on the door. Not long after a clearly dissatisfied Bradley opened it. His brow was slightly furrowed and and his mouth bent into a slight frown. 

“Hi Bradley,” Milo greeted cheerfully, taking a step into the house. As he walked by the door fell off its hinges, dragging Bradley down with it, as he was still hanging onto the door knob. 

“Oh,” Milo came to his side and tried to help him up, “let me-” 

He was interrupted when Bradley shot to his feet and quickly shooed him away. 

Milo stood silently for a moment, unsure of what to do, as Bradley picked the door up and leaned it on the wall. 

“I can fix that,” Milo offered, “I do it at my house all the-” 

Bradley put his hand up to silence him, “no,” 

“But-” 

Bradley let out an annoyed sigh, “just- don't touch anything.” Bradley began to walk towards the back of the house, “Come on,” he urged, “we’re going to the back yard.” 

Milo followed him to the backyard where they sat at a picnic bench and began to do their project. 

Bradley mumbled as he brought out the work, “I can't believe of all people-” he then spoke so Milo could hear him, “alright let's get to work. The faster we get this done the faster you can leave. We just need to decide on what to take apart.”

Milo began digging through his backpack, “I brought along a couple of things we could use for parts,” he started, fishing out a few broken nick nacks, “Or as what we build. Or both.” after a few objects he paused, seemingly confused by something,“Oh,” he said, pulling out a round, black, metallic looking object, “I forgot I had this,” he said, placing it on the table. It had a big red button in the middle of it, and two smaller sickly green colored buttons on either side. 

“What is it?” asked Bradley, curious, but cautious to let it near him. 

“I’m not sure,” Milo admitted, picking it back up and giving it a quizzical look. He shrugged, “I got it from the aliens that abducted me and Zach.”

Bradley raised his brow, “Really?” he said, skeptical, “aliens? Thats where you got this? You have to be joking.”

“Nope,” said Milo, inspecting the object further, “how else do you think Zach and I managed to get to school on time?” he asked, putting on something of a sly look. 

Bradley took a moment to rethink his entire existence before getting back to the task at hand. 

“Why don’t we do this?” Milo proposed, holding up the mystery object, “I’m sure no one else in the class has one. It’ll be cool.”

Bradley scoffed, “What makes you think we could build something like that? This was supposed to be quick, remember? Not to mention it might be dangerous. You don’t even know what it does. For all we know it could be a bomb.” 

Milo looked at the object once more, “I guess you’re right,” he said, placing it back on the table, “I do wonder what it does, though.” Milo pressed the big red button in the middle. 

Bradley stood up quickly and grabbed the device from the table “Don’t do that!” he cried, snatching the object out from under Milo’s hand, “You can’t just go around pressing random buttons!” 

“Well, it didn’t explode. Press one of the green ones.” Milo reached over the table to take it back but Bradley pulled it away, “No!” Bradley protested, 

“Ah, come on.” Milo said, continuing to reach for the device, “where's your sense of adventure?” He sat back down. 

Bradley turned back to face him, but kept hold of the object, “sense of adventure?” He question, “Pft, with you, hardly.” 

“Well can I at least have it back?” Milo took hold of the object but Bradley was reluctant to let go, “Bradley, can I have it back?” He asked, tugging at it. 

“I’m not sure I trust you with it.” 

“I won't do anything. It's mine, give it back.” Milo tugged harder and managed to get it out of Bradley's hands, pressing one of the green buttons as he did. 

Bradly was quick to react and managed to grab it back, pressing the opposing green button in the process. 

Both saw a flash of light bolt in front of their eyes and heard a sound similar to lightning cross their ears. The sound was deafening, as their sight was knocked out for a moment, and both boys were flung from their seat at the picnic table.

Bradley’s ears were ringing when the white light subsided. He heard someone calling to him but it was muffled. He rubbed his head, the figure before him still blurred. He moaned, “what- what happened?” He asked, sitting up. 

“Uhhh,” Milo looked at himself, “I'm...not- sure” 

After a few moments Bradley’s vision cleared up entirely. He thought for a moment, trying to comprehend what he was seeing, “since when was there a mirror out here…” he first inquired, “ and why is my mouth not move-” he then noticed his hand, and his clothes, “wha-ah-aa” he put his hands on his cheeks and let out a scream that gradually grew in volume. 

“huh,” Milo breathed. He examined his hands, “interesting.” He said, then looking back to Bradley, “Hey, I think I know what that thing does.” He said. 

Bradley grabbed his former body roughly by the shoulders, “I told you not to play with that stupid thing! change us back!” He demanded. 

“I don't know how,” Milo shrugged, 

Bradley let out a growl of frustration before pushing Milo aside and heading to to picnic table. He found the device broken into pieces scattered about the table, “no,” he whispered, “no. No, no no no nononono!” He picked up the pieces and let them fall through his fingers. He fell to his knees and rested his head face down on the table, sulking. 

After a moment his head shot up, “Milo,” he sneered. He sprung to his feet and turned to the boy, “This is all your fault.” he accused, 

Milo shrugged, “Yeah, probably. Though, I’m sure it will wear off in time.”

“In time!?” Bradley raged, “You think it will wear of in time!? How much time, Milo? How much, exactly, did you know about that thing. You didn’t even know what it did!”

“Well, now we know. Pretty cool isn’t it?”

Bradley felt like her was going explode, “No. Milo.” he ground out between his teeth, “This is not ‘pretty cool’ this is strange, and terrifying, and ridiculous, and entirely unnecessary!” he began to pace, “First I have to be partners with you, but now,” he pulled on the sweater vest and stared at it, “I have to be you!” he said, letting it go. He stopped and took hold of his head, “Oh my goodness this is my worst nightmare,” he mumbled in distress, squeezing his eyes shut. They popped open a second later, “Maybe this is a nightmare,” he said, then rushing over to Milo, “Slap me!” he demanded.

Milo grabbed him by the shoulders, “Bradley. This is not a dream. Or a nightmare. Look, I’ll be honest, this is the last thing I expected to be doing today. And I’m pretty sure I don’t have anything in my backpack for this,” he smiled, “But I’m sure it’ll all work out. We just have to rebuild the thing.”

“Rebuild it?” Bradley questioned, “You think we can rebuild it!?” he said, hardly believing anyone would suggest something so ridiculous, “It’s in pieces, Milo!” he said, gesturing the table with an outstretched arm, “There’s nothing to put back together!”

“Oh,” Milo’s eyes fell for a moment in thought, “Well, then, I guess we’ll just have to wait and see then.”

“Wait and-” Bradley let out a low growl of frustration, “I give up!” he called to the sky, turning away and walking back to the table, “He just can’t be reasoned with.”

Milo took a few minutes to think as Bradley sat at the table angrily removing his slipper shoes and sweater vest, and untucking his shirt, “How does he live like this?” he mumbled during the process.

Milo approached the table and sat down, “Maybe we have to trigger it,” he suggested, “I doubt this is permanent. Maybe something we do will cause us to switch back.”

Bradley scowled, but didn’t argue, “Like what?” he asked 

Milo shrugged, “I don’t know...Budding heads?”

So the two tried it. They just ended up getting a headache. They then tried a variety of other things, all of which just ended in injury. Not all of them were in any way dangerous but sometimes Murphy’s law would come along and make them dangerous. 

After their last attempt Bradley flopped down on the couch in defeat, “It’s no use,” he mumbled, “Thanks a lot Milo.” he said sarcastically. After a moment with no reply he sat up and looked around. Milo was nowhere to be found, “Milo?” he asked, sitting up further. He suddenly felt something clamp down on his shoulders, causing his heart to almost fly out of his chest. 

“Milo!” he raged, after the boy revealed himself, “Don’t do that!”

Milo was too busy giggling to really reply, “Sorry Bradley,” he laughed, “I thought I could scare it out of you.”

“It’s not funny.” 

“It’s kind of funny.” 

Bradley leaned back into the couch, “Now what?” he asked, as Milo took the seat next to him, “What are we supposed to do?”

Milo shrugged, “I don’t know. What do you think we should do?”

“Lay down and die.”

“I’d rather not die, thanks. How about we just wait it out?”

At that point Bradley had just given up, “Alright,” he agreed, “we can just wait it out. But don’t you dare get any of your Murphys Law anywhere near my body!”

Milo looked down at himself, “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. Murphy’s Law is a hereditary condition.”

“So?”

“So I doubt it has anything to do with my intangible consciousness.”

Bradley stiffened, realizing what he was saying, He looked down at himself “You mean-”

“Yup.”

“Oh no.” Bradley let his head fall into his hands, “Oh this day just keeps getting worse.” 

“Cheer up Bradley, I’m sure things will only get better from here.”

Bradley lifted his head and looked at the boy, “You’re sure of a lot of things aren’t you?”

“Of course.”

Bradley let out an annoyed sigh, “So peppy,” he grumbled, “How obnoxious.”

“Uh, Bradley?”

“What?”

“I just thought of something. What are we going to do about our parents?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean...it’s not like I can go home. Not like this,” he looked down at himself, “And you certainly couldn’t take my place.”

Bradley sat up, “You’re right,” he became slightly nervous, “What are we going to do?”

“I could just stay here for the weekend. Or, well, you could just stay here? Us? I don’t know, you get what I mean.” 

Before Bradley could reply a loud, “I’m home!” sounded from the Kitchen, followed by the sound of a door shutting. 

“My mom’s home,” Bradley whispered, “What are we going to do?”

“Ask her if I can stay over.” Mio whispered back

“I can’t ask her!” 

“Oh, right, I will then.” Milo stood and headed for the kitchen where Bradley’s mother was putting away groceries. 

“There you are,” she said.”How’d your project go?” she suddenly noticed Milo almost cowering behind her son, “Oh, he’s still here.”

“Can Milo stay here for the night?” Milo asked pleasantly, “He doesn’t have a way to get home.”

Ms. Nicholson was slightly surprised by the request, having believed her son very much disliked this Milo boy, “Uh, sure. I don’t see why not. But if he breaks anything his parents are paying for it.”

Milo smiled, “Thanks mom.” he then grabbed Bradley by the hand and rushed off into the livingroom. When they reached the livingroom Bradley took Milo by the arm and dragged him up to his room.

“You’re going to have to call my mom and tell her I’m staying over,” Milo pointed out, stepping into the room. 

“Why do I have to do it?”

“She’d probably find it a bit odd if you were calling to tell her I was staying over. And by you I mean me, because I’m you.”

Bradley fiddled his fingers, “Why don’t we just text her?”

Milo shook his head, “She’d rather I call.”

“...Okay…” Bradley searched Milo’s pockets for his phone, “What’s your password?” he asked, fishing the phone out of his pocket. 

“1717. My mom is at the top of my favorites.”

“Okay,” Bradley hesitated before tapping her number, 

“What’s the problem?” 

“Nothing.” Bradley snapped, 

“Then dial the number.”

Bradley took a deep breath before letting his thumb fall on the icon. He put it up to his ear and jumped at the sound of Mrs. Murphy’s voice when she finally answered, 

“M- mom?” he stammered out,

“Hi Milo,” his mother greeted pleasantly, “How’s the project going?”

“Oh it’s” he glanced at his body, “Well.”

“Great. Do you need me to pick you up?”

“No!” he answered, a bit too quickly, “Uh...I just wanted to let you know I’d be staying here for the night.”

“Oh, alright then. Have a nice time. Just call me if you need a ride.”

“Okay.” Bradley quickly hung up. 

Milo gave him a quizzical look, “What’d you do that for? You didn’t even say goodbye.”

“I got nervous,” he said bluntly, “Why does your mother insist you call her, hasn’t she ever heard of texting?”

Milo let out a light laugh, “She has. But a text can be faked, she just wants to make sure I wasn’t kidnapped by that society of hyper intelligent ants again.” 

“You were what?”

Milo waved it off, “Oh nothing. So, a sleep over. This should be fun, what do you want to do?” he asked excitedly. Rarely was he allowed to stay inside of someone’s house for longer than two hours. Even Melissa’s. 

“We’re going to sleep. What else would we do?” Bradley asked, getting slightly vexed at the boy’s excitement. 

“Well, we could play a game, watch a movie, tell ghost stories. You know, sleepover stuff.”

Bradley scoffed, “This is not a sleep over.” he said, taking a few steps toward himself, “We are not going to be playing games, or watching movies, or any other nonsense, because you and I are not friends,” he poked Milo in the chest, “This is a temporary agreement until we get our bodies back. After that you will go back to your silly calamity filled life, and I will go back to ignoring you.” 

Milo shrugged with a smile as Bradley pulled away, “Well, if you insist.” he took a scratch at his arm, “Maybe sleep is just the thing. Maybe we’ll wake up and we’ll be back to normal,” he proposed. 

Bradley wasn’t paying attention. He watched his hand reach up and take a scratch at his arm. A hint of worry passed his mind. Followed by trickle of shame. He looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact as Milo spoke. He took a look at his new hands. They were rough, and worn with scars. But they were smooth, still holding flickers of young disuse. 

“Bradley?” Milo questioned, breaking his concentration. 

Bradley looked at him, “What?” he asked after a second. 

“Are you okay?” 

Bradley scowled, “Of course I’m not okay! I’m stuck in this thing you call a body.”

“I mean, other than that.” 

“I’m fine,” he growled

Bradley’s mother called from downstairs, “Boy! Dinner’s ready!”

Bradley practically shoved past his former body, ‘Come on,” he said, we don’t want to keep her waiting.” 

Ms. Nicholson was making bowls for them as they sat down at the kitchen table, “We’re having macaroni and cheese tonight, Milo, I hope that’s alright.”

Bradley said nothing. Milo elbowed him, bringing him back to attention, “Oh. right. That’s fine, I love mac and cheese.”

“Great,” Ms. Nicholson placed a bowl in front of him, “Hope you like mine.” 

Milo was excited for the meal, “I love macaroni and cheese,” he proclaimed, “It reminds me of the time I almost got made into fish sticks at a frozen food factory.”

The other two patrons looked at him with blank stares of confusion. 

“Uh,” Milo was tripped up for a second, “I mean, that time Milo almost got made into fish sticks at a frozen food factory. It always remind me of that.” he quickly stuffed spoon full of food in his mouth to avoid saying anything more. 

After a moment Ms. Nicholson's surprise subsided and she looked to Milo, “So, Milo,” she started, “Bradley tells me you go on a lot of adventures. Care to share?”

Bradley scoffed quietly, “Yeah, sure, adventures.”

Again Ms. Nicholson was surprised. Bradley quickly corrected himself, “I mean- adventures, yes, of course. Uh-” he thought hard, trying to bring up a story Milo had shared with the class. He couldn’t find any, as he had ignored most of them.

Luckily Milo was there to save the day, “Tell her about the one where you met a society of underground people,” Milo encouraged, “That one’s always fun. The subway car, the underground people, the other subway car.”

“Oh, uh, right,” Bradley shook out, “We were, uh,” he had to think back, “On our way to the history museum when our car came loose. We…” he trailed off, “Went through a bunch of tunnels,” he guessed, “and, crashed?” it was almost a question. He glanced at Milo for confirmation that it was correct. Milo gave him a slight, nearly unnoticeable nod. 

“Right,” Bradley continued, “and we found these- people. Who started a new society. Then we crashed through the history museum with an old train car.” That part Bradley knew. 

“Oh...that’s- interesting.” Ms. Nicholson half stammered awkwardly, “Sounds dangerous.”

“Oh it is. I’m basically in danger all the time, but I have to say, it really doesn’t bother me. I’m delusional and have no sense of mortality.” 

Milo half scowled at him.

“Oh...uhm-” Ms. Nicholson didn’t know what to say. 

Milo began to laugh, “Oh Bra- uh- Milo, you’re so funny,” he forced out, “No sense of morality, what a laugh. Of course you do, that’s why you carry around that backpack which is packed for nearly every eventuality.”

“Yes, nearly. Emphasis on nearly.” he raised his voice slightly, “Very nearly,” he said, leaning slightly closer to Milo.

“Hey, you can’t pack for everything. Sometimes things just happen.”

“Yes, things happen. Of course things happen. That’s all you can ever say. You know what else you always say? It’ll all be fine. Well, it’s still not fine.”

Milo started to become slightly nervous and it appeared as though Bradley was on the verge of a breakdown, “Come on, Milo,” he emphasized, trying to keep on a smile, “Perk up. I’m sure you’ll be able to pack your backpack to meet every eventuality someday. I know it bothers you.” 

Bradley stiffened, realizing what had just happened. He pulled back, and cleared his throat, “Uh,” he stammered, “Great mac and cheese, uh- Ms. Nicholson.”

“Yeah!” Milo agreed happily, “It’s delicious, better than-” he felt something kick him under the table, “You’ve eaten this before-” Bradley grumbled, then quickly stuffing another spoonful in his mouth. 

“The last time you made it,” Milo re-directed himself, “But only a little. A bit extra of something, I can’t quite put my finger on it.”

Ms. Nicholson, who had decided to ignore the boys somewhat odd antics, smiled and mentioned she added a bit more parmesan than usual, and was slightly surprised that Bradley had noticed, “So,” she started, “You boys are having a sleepover. I don’t want to be woken up by the TV while I’m trying to sleep so try to keep it down.”

“Don’t worry,” Milo assured, “We’ll probably just sit up in brad- Uh- My room. We’re both pretty tired from doing the project.”

“Oh, speaking of the project, what did you make? I’d love to see it.”

Neither boy really knew what to say. They glanced at each other, hoping the other had an idea, 

“Uh,” Bradley stammered, “We made-”

“A toaster!” Milo spit out before Bradley could say anything, “But it’s not finished yet. We’d rather you see it when it’s done. Right Milo?”

Bradley didn’t react, so Milo called for him again, “Milo?” again Bradley just continued to eat his dinner. “Milo.” Milo said sharply, giving his friend a bit of an elbow. 

Bradley jumped to attention, “What? Oh, right. Until it’s finished.”

Ms. Nicholson stood up, “fair enough,” she said, then taking her bowl and placing it in the sink, “Well, if you boys need me I’ll be in my room. Try not to stay up too late.”

As soon as she was gone both boys let out a breath of relief they didn’t realize they were holding in. 

Bradley looked down at his empty bowl, “Why am I not full?” he asked, almost complaining. 

“My body needs a lot of energy to survive,” said Milo, staring down at his half empty bowl, “You can have the rest of mine if you want,” he offered, “I’m not very hungry.”

Bradley finished off the rest of Milo’s before taking both of their dishes and placing them in the sink. He didn’t say anything as he left the kitchen, just expecting Milo to follow him. Which he did. 

Bradley sat down at the desk in his room, “I’ll be doing homework,” he said, “You do...whatever. I don’t care. Just don’t break anything.”

Milo also sat down and began doing his homework, taking a seat against the bed on the floor. As they worked Bradley found he couldn’t keep a pencil more than five minutes before it broke. Eventually he let out a frustrated growl, “How do you work like this!?” he raged, slamming a fist on the desk. 

“Here,” said Milo, offering him a pen, “This one hasn’t broken yet.”

Bradley snatched it from his hand with a dissatisfied grumble, “It’s probably will,” he mumbled, “Everything else you touch does.”

Milo chose not to argue. He could, but he knew it would be no use. 

As the evening progressed Bradley found himself getting tired. He struggled to keep his eyes open as his head drooped over his work. Every once in awhile he’d spring awake and get back to work for a few seconds before the cycle began again. Eventually he gave up. 

“This is ridiculous,” he said, standing up, “First you’re too hungry, now you’re overwhelmingly tired. You can’t hold a pencil without breaking it! And your hands are covered with these, ugh, these scars!” he took off the yellow shirt, hoping there would be an undershirt underneath, but instead found body armor, “What even is this!?” 

Milo stood up, “It’s my body armor.” he said.

“Why do you- you know what? I don’t even care, I’m going to bed. How do you get this stuff off?”

“I usually just sleep in it.”

“You’re not serious.”

“I am. I usually put on the night armor though. I have it with me, do you want it?”

“I think I’ll pass. Now how to I get this stuff off.”

“Heh, Bradley, I’d really feel more comfortable if you’d wear it. It’s just like a-”

“I said No.”

“But you- I- could get hurt.”

“Milo I’m not wearing your stupid body armor!” 

Milo furrowed his brow, getting slightly frustrated, “Well it’s my body.”

“And it’s my brain.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s just your consciousness.”

“Either way.”

Milo calmed, “Look, Bradley, you have to be prepared for every eventuality. You have no idea what could happen while you’re asleep. Will you please, just-” he fished the night armor out of his bag, “Will you please just wear it.” he held it up so Bradley could see, “See? It’s just like a regular tee-shirt. You’re already in my body, you probably won’t feel a difference.” 

Bradley stared at it for a moment, hard browed, before easing up and giving in. “Fine,” he agreed, grabbing the shirt from his hands. 

Bradley removed the body armor. He tried his hardest to pay no attention to the endless number of scars that riddled his new body before he slipped on the body armor t-shirt. 

Milo also removed his shirt, noticing there was an undershirt underneath. As the shirt slipped from his shoulders he noticed a series of horizontal scars riddling both of his arms. He looked at them, slightly confused, wondering what may have caused them.

When both were ready to go to bed they stood before the piece of furniture in question and debated with themselves before someone asked what was on both of their minds, “So who gets the bed?” said Milo. 

“I do,” Bradley determined quickly, “It’s my room.”

“Okay. But it’s technically my room. Your room. Your body’s room.”

“I don’t really care. You get the floor. Now good night.”

“We could always share.” Milo proposed. 

Bradley scoffed, “With you? No.”

“Technically it would be with yourself.”

“Ugh…” Bradley thought for a moment, “Fine,” he agreed, “I’m too tired to get any more blankets from the closet anyways.” 

The two laid down, “just don’t touch me,” he warned, “And take off my glasses, you’ll bend them.” 

Milo sat up and removed the glasses, he squinted, “Where did my beautiful world go?” he mumbled. 

Bradley let out an “Ugh,” before rolling over, “Turn out the light,” he instructed, “And don’t keep me up.”

Milo laid back down. He wished Bradley a goodnight, which he just ‘pft” at. 

\-------------

Bradley found himself twisting and turning, unable to find a position that was anywhere near comfortable. Eventually he gave up and sat back up. He just sat there for a moment, his eyes drooping but finding himself unable to go to sleep. After a little while of empty thought he heard a voice, 

“Are you awake?” asked Milo, sitting up.

Bradley didn’t answer. Milo turned on the light beside the bed.

“I can’t sleep either,” he said, “Your body isn’t tired yet.”

“Your’s is.” Bradley grumbled, “I don’t know how you can sleep with all of these scars. They’re so- constricting. And- uncomfortable.”

“They can be,” said Milo, “Some nights are better than others.” 

Bradley expected Milo’s arms, “Where’d you get this one?” he asked, pointing to a scar on his elbow in the shape of a Z.

Milo had to put the glasses back on, “Oh, that one. I was climbing out of a rocky ditch,” he said, “it’s just from a rock,” Milo laid down on his side and propped his head up on his hand. 

Bradley continued to inspect the arms, “How’d you get this one?” 

“Uh...cheese grater, I think.”

“And this one?”

“Light fixture fell down.”

“On top of you?”

“Where else?”

Bradley searched for another scar worth noting, “What about this one?” 

“Bear trap.”

“Ouch.” 

“I’ve had worse,”

Bradley pointed out a few more scars before letting out a yawn. 

Milo laid on his back, “What about you?” he said “How’d you get these?” he asked, referring to the series of horizontal scars spanning from his shoulder nearly to his elbow. 

Bradley felt himself heat up, “...I don’t look at those.” he said quietly, before laying back down. 

“Oh, okay.” 

Bradley turned his back to Milo as he took his glasses off and turned the light down. 

“Just stay on our side,” Bradley warned.

“Alright,” Milo agreed sleepily. 

\---------

The next morning the two had managed to tangle themselves up. They remained fast asleep well into the afternoon, until Bradley woke up and, although found himself in unbelievable comfort, also found himself wrapped up in his arms, with his own new bodies arms wrapped loosely around Milo’s. 

It took him a moment to realize what exactly was going on, and to remember the prior day’s events. After a moment his eyes widened with shock, and he quickly pushed himself away from the boy, in turn, shoving himself off of the bed. 

Milo was woken up by the sudden force acting on him. He sat up slightly, and rubbed his eyes. After a moment he realized Bradley was missing, and found him lying on the floor, “Good morning Bradley,” he greeted cheerfully, leaning over to see him. 

Bradley sat up, “What’s so good about it?” he asked, standing up, “I’m still trapped in this thing you call a body,” he said, then stomping off to the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

Before he could grab his toothbrush Milo rushed in and swiped it from it’s slot, replacing it with a new one. 

“Oh,” Bradley grumbled, “Right,” he looked in the mirror, “That.” 

The two shared the sink for a moment as they brushed their teeth before Bradley kicked Milo out. A second later the door re-opened, “I don’t know what to do with this.” he said, looking down at his body, “But you need to take a shower. I can’t be running around with yesterday's smell all over me.” 

“Okay,” Milo agreed happily, “But I need one too you know.”  
“Wait!” Bradley grabbed the back of his collar before he would enter the bathroom, “Get my clothes first.”

Milo dug through Bradley’s closet until he found something to his liking, “Oh, this is nice” he said, pulling out a blue t-shirt with a heart on it, ”I like this.”

“You’re not wearing that shirt in my body. No short’s either.”

“Why not?”

“No short sleeved shirts. No shorts. That's the rule.” Bradley went searching through the closet and Milo looked through his dresser drawers, but quickly stopped as Bradley turned around, “Just wear this,” he said, tossing Milo a grey plaid, “I don’t want to look out of place.”

“Okay Bradley,” said Milo, laying the shirt over his arm, “I’ve got some spare clothes in my backpack if you want to look through it.”

Bradley searched through the bag but found nothing of interest, so he resorted to his own closet. He then waited particularly impatiently outside the bathroom for Milo to be finished. 

When Milo finally emerged from the bathroom Bradley was not very happy to see that he had decided to wear the blue shirt, despite Bradley’s rule, “Milo!” he called, “I said-”

“What?” asked Milo, turning to him with a smile, “You can’t see my arms.”

Bradley then noticed that Milo had double layered his shirt, putting a long sleeved one underneath. He growled, lightly, but couldn’t argue. 

 

\--------

Bradley elected they leave the house for the day in order to avoid any awkward moments between the pair and his mother, as well as to avoid destroying anything in his house. 

“What are you doing?” asked Bradley, watching Milo rearrange Bradley’s backpack, taking things out and putting other things in, 

“I thought we could go to the park and do our project,” Milo proposed, “Since you don’t want to stay here,” he stood up, “I mean, misplaced body or not we still need to do our project. We are just waiting it out after all.” 

Bradley thought for a moment, “I guess you’re right,” he agreed loosely. 

The two left for the park. On their way they ran into Melissa who was on her way to Zach’s,  
“Hey guys,” she greeted, “Where ya goin’?”

“To the park,” Bradley answered happily. 

Melissa was slightly surprised by the one who answered first, “Oh,” she looked at him, “That’s nice.” she stared Bradley up and down, “Nice- shirt.” she complimented, “Never seen you wear it before. Is it new?”

“No, just buried in the back of my closet.”

“I see,” she then looked to Milo, who had positioned himself just slightly behind Bradley, ‘Milo?” she questioned, “Are you okay?”

Bradley suddenly came to attention, realizing he’d been staring but not speaking, “Oh, uh, I’m fine. We’re fine. Everything is fine. Nothing is weird is going on.”

Melissa didnt say anything for a moment, “Uhhh...okay.” she smiled, “Well, I have to get going,” see you guys later!” she called, walking past. 

“Bye Melissa,” said Bradley 

“See you later Melissa!” Milo called, then blowing her a kiss, which she hopped up and caught. As soon as she hit the ground she froze. 

After a second her eyes widened and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. She stared between the two, now nearly petrified, boys. 

Bradley was practically hanging off of Milo, shivering with anxiety over what Milo had just revealed. “Miii-lao” she shook out, taking Milo by his shoulders and keeping his head low. 

“Heh heh, whoops.” 

Melissa ran back to them. She stared closely at Bradley, “Milo…?” 

Milo smiled sheepishly, “Surprise,” he said nervously, “heheh.” 

Melissa turned her gaze to Milo, “And... Bradley?” she questioned. 

Bradley nodded. 

“Oh my gosh!” Melissa said in disbelief, bringing her hands to her head, ‘What happened?”

The two boys words tripped over each other, “Alien technology” “Murphy's Law’ “Stubbornness.” “Bad decision making”

Melissa stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. 

“We need to tell Zach,” she finally said, “And I mean now.”

“No don’t tell Zach!” Milo insisted, “I don’t want him to worry.”

“What’s there to worry about. Other than, you know, possibly losing one of my best friends to a freak brain swap, or anything like that!...I’m telling Zach!” it was then she ran off. 

“Melissa, no!” Milo was ready to run after her, but Bradley practically clotheslined him, “Milo, this is not what we need to be concentrating on right now,” he pointed out.

“Sorry, Bradley, but this takes priority,” Milo said, getting up and shoving past his former body and running after Melissa. 

Bradley let out a loud “Ugh”, before chasing after him. 

 

\-------------

 

Melissa ran inside of Zach’s house. Running right past his mother with a quick “Hi Dr. Underwood,” she flew up the stairs and slammed into Zach’s room, 

“ZACH HOLY FUCK!” she shouted, surprising Zach right off his bad. 

“What!?” he cried, “What did I do!? Wait no. what did Milo do?”

“I can’t even- You have to see, it’s insane!”

A second later Bradley came running into the room, “Bradley?” Zach questioned

“Milo!” Melissa called 

“Zach!” cried Milo, 

Then Bradley came running into the room, “Milo!”

“Milo!?” Zach questioned. 

“Bradley,” Melissa corrected. 

Zach waved his arms around, “Okay, everyone stop! What is going on?”

“Bradley and I switched bodies,” Milo explained bluntly.

Zach didn’t say anything for a moment. “You know, coming from anyone else, I wouldn’t believe you.” he approached the pair, “So, you’re Milo,” he said, pointing to Bradley, “And you’re Bradley?” he asked, pointing to Milo. He put his hand on the sides of his head, “This is too confusing. What do I even call you?”

“I think the more important question,” Melissa cut in, “Is how are we going to switch them back?”

“Well, how did it happen in the first place?”

Milo let out a sheepish laugh, “About that-” he started “You know that weird thing I got from the aliens? Well-”

Zach’s eyes widened, “That did this to you? Well, where is it, maybe we can-”

Bradley cut in, “It’s no use,” he said, “It fell apart as soon as we were done using it. We’ve already tried everything to switch back, now come on Milo,” Bradley grabbed his old bodies hand, “We’re going to do what we set out to do. You’re friends can’t help us.”

Bradley tugged at the boy, but he tugged back, “Bradley, maybe they can help.”

“I doubt it.”

“Four heads are better than one.”

Bradley let out a frustrated growl, “Fine! You all do what you want I’m going to the park to start our project. Come find me when you stop being delusional.” 

Milo looked between Bradley and his other friends, “Sorry guys,” he apologized, “You brainstorm, I think it’s better if Bradley and I stick together.”

Zach and Melissa wished him good luck, and promised to keep in touch. 

Milo ran to catch up with Bradley, “Bradley!” he called, “wait!”

Bradley, who was to the sidewalk by now, stopped to let Milo catch up, “Come to your senses?” he asked as Milo came beside him, “The few you have anyway.” 

“I think it’s better if we stick together,” said Milo, “You’re not completely familiar with how to deal with Murphy’s law, and I’m uncomfortable being in your body without you, to be honest.” 

“Where are we staying tonight?”

“Pardon?”

“Where are we staying? We can’t stay at each other’s houses, remember. So where are we staying?”

“Well, we can stay at my house if you want. Unless you think you’re mom would be okay with me staying at your house again.”

“I doubt she’d be okay with that.”

“My house it is then.”

Bradley let out a long sigh, “Fine. We can stay at your house tonight.” he began to scowl, “I can’t believe we’re just waiting this out.”

“Well, what else are we supposed to do?”

“Anything but wait.”

“I think we’ve already done that.”

Bradley simply grumbled. 

\---------

When the two reached the park and began working they both quickly realized that they had very little mechanical skills between them. They had no idea what they were building, though had apparently selected a toaster, which became a very difficult thing to build when they didn’t have a toaster. 

“We can take the one from my house,” Milo proposed, “It’s probably broken anyways.” 

“Of course it is.” 

They walked to Milo’s house, where it turned out no one was home. They found a toaster and made their way upstairs to work on the project. 

“Wouldn’t you rather do this outside?” asked Bradley, stepping inside of his room, “wouldn’t it be safer?” 

Milo shrugged, “Not necessarily. My house was practically built for my condition.” 

The two got to work. They found, even with the toaster, their ability to rebuild it was limited. 

They worked for hours, just trying to figure out how the toaster worked before they could really start building it, “It doesn’t have to look exactly like the toaster you know,” Milo pointed out, “It just has to make toast.”

“It has to make toast like a toaster. So it has to look something like a toaster.” Bradley argued. 

“But what is a toaster really? There are different kinds of toaster,”

“But we are building this toaster. So we have to make it toast like this toaster, Milo!” 

“Alright, alright. But I think we’re making this more complicated than it needs to be.” 

“Everything you do it more complicated than it needs to be.”

Milo smiled, “touche,” 

The two got back to work. They ended up falling asleep on the floor surrounded by parts and pieces of the taken apart toaster, among other things. 

At one point Bridgette passed by the room, but had to stop short, and turn back to her son’s room. She peeked in and found both boys fast asleep on the floor, “hm. What is it about this house that makes all the teenagers just fall asleep,” she mumbled, leaving them be.

In the middle of the night Milo got up and changed sleepily into his pajamas. Hey threw his shirt into the wash before going back upstairs and reclaiming his spot on the floor next to Bradley. 

\---------

Bradley awoke the next morning alone. He sat up quickly, forgetting where he was for a moment, and whose body he was in. “Oh right,” he said, looking down at himself, “This is still happening.” 

He stood up and stretched before taking a look around and wondering where Milo had gone. 

“Milo Honey,” someone called from the hall. Mrs. Murphy stuck her head in, “Oh you’re awake. You’re friend is making breakfast for you downstairs, sweetie, hurry up and get ready.”

“He’s what?” Bradley grumbled to himself. He made his way downstairs, and followed the smell of something delicious to the kitchen. He found Milo, still wearing the shirt from yesterday, cooking something on the stove.

“Milo?” he questioned, “What are you doing?”

“Cooking breakfast. I hope you like eggs.”

“Are you wearing that shirt again?”

“Yeah,” Milo answered happily, dumping the eggs onto a already decorated with toast and a pancake, “But don’t worry, I washed it last night.” 

“Did you make this?” asked Bradley, coming up beside him and staring at the three plates, 

“Yeah, I make breakfast for my sister and me all the time.”

A hand reached between them and grabbed a plate. It was Sara, who was concentrating intensely on her phone. 

Bradley put his hands on his hips, “Don’t you think it’s a bit weird for a stranger to be making your familiy breakfast?” Bradley criticized, 

Milo shrugged, “No. It’s not like there are too many people around to see. Plus ‘weird’ things are normal in the Murphy house. No one even takes a second thought about a stranger cooking them breakfast. We once had a lost circus clown make us breakfast as thanks for letting him sleep on our couch.”

Bradley shook his head, “I will never understand you.”

“That’s funny, because you are me.” 

Milo carried his and Bradley’s breakfast to the table. Bradley sat down before his plate but was reluctant to eat. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Milo, “are you not hungry? I can make you something else if you want.”

“No,” Bradley answered quickly, “I’m just not used to this.” he mumbled, picking up his fork and taking a bite. 

“Are you wearing that shirt again?”

“Maybe.”

“I think I packed that shirt you told me to wear yesterday in my backpack, if you want that. I’m pretty sure it’s the same one you’re wearing now.”

After breakfast Bradley got himself ready for the day. 

Bradley searched for something in his backpack as they walked to the bus. As soon as they reached the bus stop Bradley fished an energy drink out of his bag. 

“An energy drink, huh?” Milo asked, almost skeptically, looking over Bradley’s shoulder with a hand on his chin, “Those things put me to sleep immediately.”

“This is the only way I ever get through my day.”

Milo stood up a little straighter and put his hands on his hips, “The only energy boost I’ve ever needed was a good attitude.”

“Ugh,” Bradley rolled his eyes, “Shut up,” he said, before gulping the whole thing down.

A half hour later the two found themselves snuggled up on the bus, passed out. 

Melissa laughed, and took pictures as Zach pretended he saw nothing.

When they got to school Zach shook the two awake, “Guys,” he said, shaking Milo’s shoulder, “We’re here, wake up.”

Bradley woke up first. He practically leaped out of the seat once he realized his position, “You didn’t see anything,” he warned Zach, then taking Milo’s arm and pulling him from the seat. 

Not too far from the school door Milo noticed that Bradley was missing something, “Bradley?” he questioned, his eyes widened with fear, “Where’s my backpack?”

Bradley examined himself, having not realized it was missing. “I must have left it on the bus.” 

“You what!?” Milo quickly ran back to the bus, but it was too late. Before he could get there the door closed and it took off. 

“Wait!” Milo called, “Stop!” he chased after the bus for a while with Bradley trailing behind him, calling for him to just let it go.

“That backpack has everything in it!” Milo called back, “I need it!”

Milo eventually had to stop. He leaned over his knees, taking in heavy breaths, “We need...to go - to the bus garage.” he insisted between breaths, “We have to get that backpack back,” he said, standing up straight. 

Bradley finally caught up with him, “Milo we need to go to school!” he said, getting a bit angry, as they were already late, “come on,” he said, taking his former body by the elbow, “We can get your backpack later.”

Milo pulled away, “No Bradley. We need to get it before anything bad happens. Who knows what we might need.” 

“Whatever it is I’m sure it can wait.”

“No. we’re going to get it.” Milo calmed and cheered up, “Don’t worry Bradley,” he assured with a smile, “It shouldn’t take us that long, the Bus garage is just a little ways up the street. We can make it to school by second period.” 

Bradley was reluctant to agree but quickly found he had no choice, as nothing was going to deter Milo from getting that Backpack. 

As they walked storm clouds gathered above their heads, and it started to pour. 

“Great,” Bradley drawled out. 

“No worries,” Said Milo, “I packed your backpack with an umbrella.” he sifted through his bag and fished out an umbrella. He and Bradley huddled under it as they continued to walk. Not long after, though, a huge gust of wind nearly pulled it out of his hand. Milo, hung on tight and ended up being carried off and flung into a ditch not far off the road. Bradley ran to his assistance and tried to help him out, but ended up falling in it himself, “Oh great,” he mumbled, flicking mud off his hands, “Thanks a lot Milo.” 

Milo stood up and helped Bradley to do the same. The ditch was a bit deep so Milo clasped his hands together for Bradley to climb on and get out of the ditch. After Bradley made it to shore he reached down, being more careful this time, and helped Milo out. 

After rubbing off some of the mud the two boys looked around. 

“Where are we?” asked Bradley, not recognizing the area.

“We’re right near the water treatment center,” said Milo, “I’ve been here before. We can just follow the road back to where we were.” 

Milo began walking and Bradley just followed. Though he was often reluctant to trust Milo he found he had to choice in the matter at this point. 

He followed Milo past the water treatment center. Milo stopped in front of it and stared for a second, “I wonder if my dad is there right now,” he wondered out loud.  
“It doesn't matter, let's keep going.” Bradley mumbled, walking past his colleague. A few steps later he tripped over something and went tumbling down a hill. Milo tried to grab him but ended up tripping himself. 

The two tumbled into a river and were carried a ways down, all while struggling to get their footing. 

When they were close enough to shore Milo grabbed onto a root protruding from the dirt. He managed to grab Bradley’s collar before he floated past. Bradley grabbed onto shore managed to climb out of the water. Milo wasn’t far behind. 

They heaved themselves onto the grass, coughing and wheezing, taking deep breaths, exhausted from the experience that didn't last as long as it felt it did. 

When Bradley finally caught his breath he sat up, “Now where are we?” he asked, “Oh great,” he said, then taking a few deep breaths, “We’re even more lost than before.” he stood up, “This is just great.” he said, as a short fuse finally reached it’s end, “I highly doubt that stupid backpack was worth this,” he growled, as Milo stood, “Now we’re even more lost than we were before.”

“Before we weren’t lost,” Milo pointed out, “Now we’re lost. But I’m sure we can find our way back”

Bradly just grunted with frustration and ignored the boy. He climbed up the short hill beside them but found himself on the edge of what appeared to be an abandoned road, “Great,” he grumbled, climbing up entirely, and beginning to walk. 

Milo quickly caught up with him, but Bradley sped up so he was walking at a constant speed ahead of his former body. He was cold, wet, lost, and wishing, more than anything, that he’d never told Milo to come over. That he’d worked harder to get a different partner. That he’d just done the project himself. But even more than that he wished that he and the accident prone nuisance had never met. They walked up hill for a while until Milo finally spoke “Bradley,” Milo called from behind him, “Wandering aimlessly down this road isn’t going to get us anywhere. We need to come up with a plan.”

Bradley turned abruptly to his former body, “A plan!” he yelled, “You think we need a plan! Alright, Milo, here’s a plan. How about you go your way, and I’ll go mine! Because so far, this, sticking together, like you so insisted has gotten un absolutely NOWHERE. Oh wait a second. Yes it has, it’s gotten us completely LOST. In the RAIN. on the edge of some fucking mystery cliff in the middle of who knows where! Of all people I wouldn’t trust with a plan it’s YOU, MILO MURPHY!!” he poked Milo in the chest, “Who I would trust the least! How can someone as impossibly clueless as you come up with anything that comes anywhere near something that even RESEMBLES a plan. You don’t make plans! You live in some perfect world where everything always magically goes right for you. And because of that you have become DELUSIONAL, you have no idea what it’s like to live in the real world! ALL YOU CAN EVER SAY IS THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE, IT WILL ALL WORK OUT, THAT’S ALL YOU SAY! WELL IT DOESN’T MILO! IT DOESN’T AND IT NEVER WILL! But you could not POSSIBLY understand that! You have no idea what it’s like to be Normal! And do you know why? Because you’re a FREAK!!!” 

Milo stood in shock for a moment before his expression fell to anger, “Yeah I’m a freak!” he shot back, “And I’m a jinx, and a nuisance, I’m all those things! I know what I am! I don’t need you to tell me, I don’t need any of you to tell me. You think it’s all sunshine and roses over here because I get all of the attention, but do you have any idea what it’s like to have everyone like you, but, at the same time, be AFRAID of you!? Do you have any idea what it’s like to be worrying, constantly, day and night, that a day might come when you won’t wake up? That you might hurt someone? To lay on your scars and be thankful that you survived, but know that the next time you might not?” Milo took a pause, “I know I say everything will work out. I know I say it will all be alright, and I do, because if I didn’t I would be dead by now. And not because of Murphy’s law. Negativity never got me anywhere... And it won’t get you anywhere either.” 

Bradley was taken aback. He had never heard such anger come from Milo Murphy, and it was strange to see it come from his own face. Milo approached him, calmer now “I know it can be hard,” he said, his voice cracking a bit “Dealing with everything bad happening around you.” He subconsciously reached hand up and grabbed his arm “To you...And I know it sounds cheesy, or overly optimistic when I say it will all be okay, and to look on the brighter side of life, but, what else am I supposed to say? If I thought the worst of everything bad happening to me, then where would I be?”

Bradley calmed. His frustrated expression faded and his body eased, “I-”

but before he could say anything the small edge of road Milo found himself standing on cracked away, sending him slipping down another hill. This one, however, had a cliff at the bottom. 

“Milo!” Bradley called, reaching out for him. 

He stared down the edge for a moment searching desperately for his friend. He couldn’t see anything through the fog, “Milo!” he called, 

“Bradley!” came a broken reply, 

Bradley positioned himself on the hill edge and carefully slid down until he reached another edge, “Milo!” he called again. 

“Down here!” came a reply from a few feet away. Bradley crawled over to the voice and stared over the edge. He spotted Milo hanging off a protruding rock, “Milo!” he called again, “Just hang on!”

“That was the plan!” Milo called back. 

Bradley desperately looked around from something to lower down to him, but found nothing. It was at that moment he really wished he had that backpack. 

Bradley analyzed the situation and found Milo was close enough for him to reach with some effort. He laid down on his stomach and extended his hand to the dangling boy, “Grab on!” he called. 

Milo mustered up the strength to lift himself slightly, enough to grab onto the outstretched hand. 

Bradley dug his other hand into the mud, trying his hardest to keep himself from falling out the cliff as well as he lifted the boy to safety. When Milo managed to grab the cliff edge Bradley got to his knees, grabbed the boys wrist with both hands, and heaved him up onto flat ground.

Bradley fell backwards with the final tug, and Milo fell beside him. The two, tired, mud stained and drenched, sat up on their knees, out of breath, and looked at each other. 

After a second both boys flew forward, and took the other in a tight hug, “I’m sorry,” Bradley apologized quietly over the rain. Milo’s grasp tightened, “I understand.” was his reply. 

Suddenly Milo found himself on the other side of the hug, grasping the body he had formerly possessed. He gasped, “Bradley!” he called, pulling away from the hug, “We’re back!” he cried. 

Both smiled wider than they even thought possibly, “I’m back!” Bradley cheered, “Oh,” he hugged his shirt, “I missed you, body, I’ll never give you up again.” 

Both took a moment to stand and celebrate, pulling each other into another hug, before the excitement died down.

“How are we going to get up that hill?” Milo inquired after they separated. 

Neither had an answer. 

But Milo was sure they’d find a way.

\------------

The teacher circled the class, expecting everyone’s projects. Some people’s malfunctioned and a couple set on fire. 

“Wonderful,” grumbled the teacher, stepping in front of Milo and Bradley, “So,” she smiled, “What did you boys do?” she inquired, looking down at their project. 

Milo and Bradley , deeming a toaster too complicated to build in their extremely limited amount of remaining time, decided to instead build a battery run music box that played “Somewhere over the Rainbow.”

“Lovely,” the teacher commented, then turning her attention to Bradley, “So, Bradley, working with Milo wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be now was it?”

“Oh no,” Bradley smiled, “It was much worse.”

The two boys gave each other a glance, and left it at that.


End file.
